<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The spectacular Playdate of Doom and Destruction by Felikid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152822">The spectacular Playdate of Doom and Destruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felikid/pseuds/Felikid'>Felikid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perry Toadstool [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Princess Peach (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Perry Toadstool AU, junior deserves friends... so i gave him one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felikid/pseuds/Felikid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>None of the Koopalings want to play with Junior, so he needles his dad into meeting the more or less new kid in town, Perry the former umbrella.</p><p>Peach and Bowser, naive as they were, thought it'd be good for their children to be friends, only to unleash, well, <i>something</i> on the unsuspecting Mushroom Kingdom.</p><p>(Continuation of Toadstool Jr. and the human Perry AU! This time feat Bowser Junior and attached shenanigans)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perry (Super Princess Peach) &amp; Koopa Jr | Bowser Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perry Toadstool [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The spectacular Playdate of Doom and Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkIdeya/gifts">PinkIdeya</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY STARDUST!!!!</p><p>here have this. i wrote like half of it today. the human perry au lives in my brain rent free.</p><p>i'd recommend reading Toadstool Jr first! it explains this AU. Stardust / Axolobi also wrote something <i>really</i> cute for this, and i'd recommend ALSO reading that. But maybe after this one, since this details how Perry and Junior became friends. Stardust's fic has lumas in it though. </p><p>also i played all those games in german so i have NO clue what the characters' english voices are like forgive me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a different day than the one Bowser got hit by an umbrella,- the next day, to be precise,- Bowser Koopa Jr. is bored. Very bored. Extremely bored. Sooooo booooooooooreddddd.</p><p>“<span>Shut up Junior!” Ludwig snaps at him. To bad for Ludwig, because </span><em>someone</em><span> has to play with Junior! “Go bother papa or something. I’m busy.”</span></p><p>“You’re always busy!”</p><p>“Too busy for you! Now leave.”</p><p>Junior, after sticking his tongue out at his older brother, leaves the room to go bother his dad. Sad dad lounges on his red velvet and grey stone throne, pressing an ice pack against his skull.</p><p>“Daaaaaad, I’m bored!” is how Junior chooses to announce his presence. His father, obviously nursing a major headache, does not appear pleased at the purposefully drawn out screech.</p><p>“Don’t you have anyone else to play with?” he grumbles, his claws threatening to skewer the tiny ice pack.</p><p>“The Koopalings said they have better things to do!” Because Bowser knows they’re all rebellious teenagers. They <em>love</em> smashing things to pieces, but hate playing around with their “baby” brother. They’re all just kids to him.</p><p>Junior spits embers when he talks, but, luckily, the carpet has long since been fire-proofed. Ever since Bowser had been a child, which is a happy coincidence. “There’s no one my age around here! And everyone is too busy! Like you’re too busy getting hit in the head!”</p><p>Ahh, Junior learned some trash-talk from his siblings. “A kid hit me with an umbrella, thanks.”</p><p>Immediatly, Junior’s eyes light up. “A kid??”</p><p>“A brat.”</p><p>Junior practically vibrates. A kid with the guts to beat up his dad?? SO COOL. “Can I meet them? Can I, dad? Please? Pretty Please? Pretty please with cherry on top?”</p><p>Despite his status as King of Terror (earned at a triumphant tennis tournament) and ruler of all Koopas, Bowser could never deny his son anything. Especially when he breaks out the puppy eyes. One evening talking with Kamek, he revealed Bowser used to do the exact same thing, tantrums notwithstanding-</p><p>And, well. There isn't exactly anyone around to play with Junior here.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>If Bowser shows up at the Peach’s Castle unanounced before next Tuesday (the next allowed kidnapping time according to mutual rules and scheduling conflicts), Mario will likely be there, or that new (?) kid will go wild on him, and Bowser just <em>can’t</em> hit a kid, alright? Mario is fine, he’s an adult.</p><p>As to avoid such a terrible fate for all involved, Bowser grabs a marvel of technology, like the tech that brought everyone gravity-defying go-karts: a phone. A rather large phone, fitted for his hands with a large and sturdy case, because cutting his nails is a futile endeavour.</p><p>Bowser dials a familiar number. Nobody replies for two rings, until a peppy voice speaks up, “Helloooooo??” says the brat whose name he doesn’t know.</p><p>“Can I talk to your mom, kid?” Peach <em>is</em> his mom, right? Despite the fact the boy reminds him <em>a lot</em> of that talking umbrella from that one time Bowser kidnapped Mario (a mistake he’d never make again). Maybe the storck delivers kids instead of babies now. Would’ve made raising Junior easier, but it is what it is.</p><p>“Sure thing, Bow-wow! I’ll go get Peach.” The voice disappears from the speaker, to be replaced by sneakers on marble. “Peaaaaaach! Bowser wants to talk to youuuu!”</p><p>In a predictable turn of events, the phone switches hands and Peach greets him, “Hello, Bowser! We’re not on until Tuesday, and you never call otherwise. Do you have business with me?”</p><p>“Not me, neccisarily…,” if his phone had a cord, he’d lean against the wall and twirl it,,” Junior, more like.”</p><p>“Junior? I thought we cleared that up.”</p><p>“No, we did. He doesn’t think that anymore. But, well. That kid was yours, right?“</p><p>“In a way. What does Perry have to do with anything?”</p><p>So he <em>is</em> the umbrella. “Junior asked if he could meet. Kid the same age, the Koopalings are all pretending to be busy, he’s a lonely kid, you know?”</p><p>A second of silence.</p><p>“Alright,” Peach says, “but the usual rules apply! No fire, no minions, no robots and no kidnapping!”</p><p>Bowser sweats ever so slightly at the silent <em>or else</em> wrapped in that saccharine tone. “No fire, no minions, no robots, and no kidnapping! Can’t say the same for Junior, but I’ll tell him to behave.”</p><p>“Good.” Bowser shudders again. “You can come by. How about 4? It’ll do Perry some good to socialize more.” At least Bowser can find some kinship in that last sentence. That careful mix of fond and exasperated.</p><p>Before Bowser can protest, the line goes dead.</p><p>“Junior! Peach said you can meet Perry!” He roars back across the room.</p><p>“Is Perry the kid who hit you?” Junior yells back from what he was doing. Probably drawing on the walls again.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Nice!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Perry, do you want to meet someone your age?”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At 4PM on the dot – for Bowser had a flair for timing – he and Junior arrive at the opulent gate. A Toad guard cranes their neck up, and then up a bit more, to stare straight into Bowser’s eyes. If he recalls correctly, this specific Toad actually puts in a token effort.</p><p>“You’re here for your appointment?” says the Toad, making a playdate sound like a visit to the dentist.</p><p>With a nod from Bowser and multiple rapid nods from Junior, the Toad cracks the door open far enough for them to pass through. As soon as even a slit allows passage, Junior slips through, only to then realize he doesn’t know where he’s going and wait up for his dad.</p><p>Contrary to Junior’s belief, Bowser doesn’t know where to go either. He can lead them to the tennis courtyard, or the hall with the basketball field, or the go-kart track, but not much else.</p><p>“Peaaaaaaaaach! They’re heeeeeeeeeeeere!!” A blur of yellow skids to an audible stop, to reveal… a miniature boy version of Peach. Bigger than a baby, smaller than an adult. Can it be??</p><p>Perry meanwhile, glanced between Bowser and Junior, noting similarities. He isn’t sure what sort of child he’d been expecting Peach to set him up with, but...</p><p>The two children examine each other head to toe, wary yet obviously excited. Almost in sync, they yell out, “Is that what a child looks like?!”</p><p>“A human child!” says Junior, “I didn’t know that’s possible!” Previously, Junior never really considered that the few humans he knew of had been.. you know. Kids at some point. Doesn’t look much different from an adult, just smaller, and less hairy. So mustaches <em>aren’t</em> something every human boy has?</p><p>“Two of them!” says Perry and readies his umbrella. Previously, Bowser tried to kidnap Peach. Now Bowser is here again, with a smaller version of him. Albeit a smaller version bouncing in place and wearing a really cool bandana.</p><p>“Wait!” says Peach, jumping down the stairs somewhere and floating to the ground. “That’s the boy I told you about.”</p><p>Perry lowers his umbrella.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Junior!” He holds out a hand for the much taller boy to shake.</p><p>“And I’m Perry!” They shake hands, and Perry notices how cool scales are for the first time in his life. Literally cool.</p><p>Peach and Bowser let out twin sighs of relief. Their kids like each other. Thank the stars they didn’t brawl or something.</p><p>Junior gestures for Perry to lean down, so he does. Then, Junior stands up on his tip toes and whispers in Perry’s ear, “Do you like pranks?”</p><p>Perry, a big fan of not only hammering people but also all other sorts havoc, only replies “What do you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, their parents are not nearly as relieved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>super princess peach stans unite!</p><p>i rewatched cutscenes on a whim and woah perry is just always ready to throw down. rambunctious child. </p><p>also i feel the key difference between axolobi's writing and mine is that fey can do dialects and i can't. rip me, killed by dialects. (i could do a killer german accent though. which i wont even though ludwig the beethoven parody is in this for all of 5 seconds. (the only thing i did was make him say papa instead of dad)(also the koopalings are totally also bowser's kids i Do Not care what anyone says. they might be adopted but he cherishes them cuz he's a big softie ok))</p><p>perry calls bowser bow-wow bcuz a) i love meow-wow kingdom hearts they are cute noodles b) he has no respect for authority (he listens to peach bcuz he likes her not bcuz she's princess)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>